


Hatsuhinode

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: By A Lot, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I just needed to write something soft, It's basically Quell being family but amplified, M/M, NOW FINISHED!, and that's the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Hatsuhinode- a tradition of getting up to view first sunrise of the year together with one's family.And how do you deal with having two families to view it with?Well, you can have two Hatsuhinodes- it's the feeling that counts, after all.Or, you bring them together, simple as that.
Relationships: Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I present to you an out of season New Year's Kazokuberu fic, that was so full of cuteness it made me giddy when writing it. I hope it will make you giddy when reading it as well.

‘So? Mind telling me when will I finally see you coming home for New Year's with my grandsons and son-in-law?’

Eichi, testing the stew with a phone between his ear and shoulder, chokes. By a miracle, he manages not to drop the device into a pot with bubbling dinner, and when his wheezing dies down, he can hear concerned voice of his mother. ‘Eichi?’

‘I-I’m fine, mom. More importantly, what did you just say?’

There’s a huff on the other side of the line.

‘I was asking when will you bring your family to spend New Year's with us.’ she asks. ‘I get that Shu-kun has his aunt to visit, but he isn’t doing that until much after New Year's break, right? And it’s unfair he gets twins to himself every year; we want to see our grandsons, too!’

‘I-I feel like you’re misunderstanding few things-’ Eichi tries to inject, but his mother didn’t rise three kids for nothing.

‘And Ami will be only visiting this year, since they spent last year’s New Year vacation with us, this year they go to Takeuchi household, so it wouldn’t become too cramped even if all of you came.’ his mother drills on. ‘And you know Eiko doesn’t fangirl nearly as much as Ami does, so none of you would need to worry about maintaining the idol facade, either.’

‘W-wait, did you just say Ami is doing greetings this year?’

‘I just did, didn’t I? Eiko obviously cannot move in her current state too much.’ his mother’s voice softens considerably. Then she cheers up. ‘Doctor said it’s possible she’s going to have twins, our family is really blessed with them, right? Though who would’ve thought you’d give us grandsons before either of your sisters...’

‘As I said, I think you’re misunderstanding something.’ Eichi protests, well, tries to protest anyway. His mother hums dismissively. ‘Icchi and Isse were self-reliant by the time we’ve met, and we’ve never even talked about ado-’

‘Do you live together?’ his mother interrupts. When he answers in affirmative, she continues. ‘Do you cook for them?’

‘Not always, we do go out more often recently-’

‘Do you share house chores?’

‘Well, yes, like any flatmate-’

‘You worry for them when they’re at work? Listen to them when they’re back from it? Listen to their school troubles, while they were having them?’

‘Well, obviously, but-’

‘Then I don’t think a paper could make you more a part of their family than you already are. Trust me, I had three kids.’

‘I know you had! I’m one of them!’ Eichi cries in embarrassment. ‘But neither Shu nor me-’

He abruptly cuts himself off, before starting again, voice shaking.

‘I never mentioned anything about Shu and myself though.’

Line on the other end was silent for a while. Then, his mother bursts out in hysterical laughter.

‘Mom?!’

‘ „Never mentioned anything”?! Did you even hear yourself, honey?’ she asks in between bouts of laughter. He isn’t sure why, but under all the embarrassment he feels, his mother’s amusement makes him feel warm ‘All we’re talking about ever since you left the AD position is Shu and twins!’

‘W-Well, obviously, because we’re Quell, and we-’

‘And you adore Shu, and respect his strength and devotion, but also want him to lean more on you, and rely on you more and stop trying to shoulder everything alone, though he’s getting better on that front lately, now that you can bond over twins growing up so soon.’ his mother smoothly interrupts him, and- he did tell her all those things, didn’t he. ‘I know how that feels, honey, because your dad was surprisingly stubborn about similar things at the start of our relationship. You have taste in people inherited from me, I’m afraid. Doting, too.’

‘I’m amazed you can admit it so casually.’ just for safety, Eichi turns off the stove and moves away from the stew. ‘But, I never really said it outright, did I?’

‘Honey.’ his mother’s voice carries over so much warmth and fondness, that all embarrassment is washed away with it. ‘Don’t be upset, but it’s obvious, to mother’s eye at least. People you’re with make you happy, really, really happy, as happy as Taka-kun first made Eiko, and probably the way the baby, or babies, she has under her heart right now will make both them.’

She pauses, but when she continues, it’s still in a fond, but also slightly teasing tone.

‘If you feel like you need a closure, to come out properly, though, your father insist he won’t say a word about it until you say something to him.’

Eichi is sure he should groan in exasperation at her teasing here, but instead, what comes out of his mouth is small:

‘You really don’t mind?’

‘Eichi.’ her tone is still fond. ‘Should a mother be upset about her son starting a family with a trustworthy partner and giving her grandkids to spoil in addition to it? The answer is no, by the way.’

‘What am I supposed to respond if you give the correct answer yourself.’ Eichi chuckles shakily.

‘Hmm, let’s see. When will you bring your family here?’

‘I can’t decide that by myself! There’s schedules to keep, and last minute offers, and we need to take Shu’s individual activities into account as well, and-’

‘Then you talk it out with Shu.’ his mother nods on the other end of the phone, he can tell. ‘It’s important decision, so it’s wise for the whole family to decide.’

‘Mom!’

*

‘And that’s why twins have found you red as tomato just staring into space in the kitchen?’ Shu clarifies, even as he pours Eichi another cup of tea. Eichi mumbles incoherently into his hands. ‘I- I honestly was worried it was something worse.’

‘Worse?!’ Eichi jerks his head up. ‘I mean, I know it could be announcement of a cancer, or disaster striking our house area or car accident of dad, or many other things, but isn’t this pretty bad as well?’

‘A-ah, let me rephrase myself. It could be worse?’ Shu says, a bit taken aback at his vivid imagination- then again, what did he expect from a person ready for any kind of situation. ‘They could know and not accept you, or demand you leave Quell since it’s possible I’ve influenced you, or guilted you, or-’

‘You did nothing of sorts!’ Eichi protests fiercely, and Shu smiles.

‘Maybe.’

‘Shu!’

‘Sorry, sorry.’ Shu chuckles, meaning he is not sorry at all. Eichi pouts. ‘I mean it.’

He leans in, and, damn it, Eichi is really smitten if the kiss can wipe a pout so easily, isn’t he?

‘Shu, no fair.’

‘Sorry.’ Shu smiles a smile that crinkles corners of his eyes, the one meaning „I adore you so much” and Eichi feels his finally cooled down face heating up again. ‘But, maybe, just maybe, if you’d like, and we wouldn’t be imposing too much-’

‘You want to accept mom’s invitation?’ Eichi looks at him with wide eyes. ‘You’d do it?’

Shu shifts.

‘I mean, I always kind of planned to meet them, since you’ve met mr- uhm, my father.’ it’s still slightly touchy topic, so Shu quickly passes over it and adds. ‘And aunt already approves of you completely.’

‘You’ve told her?’

Shu gives an embarrassed chuckle.

‘More like, she asked me when would she get invitation to Spain for the wedding. The last time I visited her after her latest hospitalization.’ he adds, when Eichi opens his mouth to question him. ‘I think I didn’t look the smartest then, just staring at her for a good minute or so.’

Image of a dumbfounded Izumi Shu is, indeed, amusing one and Eichi stifles a chuckle. Shu smiles.

‘We could also ask twins if they want to go.’

‘About it. My parents- well, my mom, thinks of them as my sons.’ Eichi feels his face reddening quickly. ‘Even though she knows how adoption system works in Japan- then again, it’s her.’

He gives a small, embarrassed chuckle, looking down at his tea. Shu doesn’t rush him.

‘I’m... in all honesty, Shu. They’re too precious not to wish they were, right?’

‘They are.’ Shu agrees solemnly.

‘But, we never talked about things like, adoption and all that stuff, right? And we’ve met when they were already this big, I mean, they were already independent and working, right?’

‘You’re afraid they will feel uncomfortable with the idea of us as a family?’ Shu asks. Eichi flails, then flops.

‘I know they like us well enough. That they look up to you. And maybe to me.’

‘I think more to you than to me.’ Shu reassures him, no hint of jealousy or fake compliment in his voice and face. ‘You’ve been there for them for the past four years, after all.’

‘Time sure does fly~ Wait, that’s not what I wanted to say. I mean, won’t it be stifling at this point? Or won’t it feel like play-pretend for the sake of my family, that will result in hurting them? Or-’

‘Eichi. You’re panicking.’ Shu says firmly, taking a cup out of Eichi’s hands, then grasping them in his own. ‘Take a deep breath. We can talk it out-’

‘Or maybe just ask us?’

They jump up like one, before turning to the entrance of the corridor leading to the rooms.

‘Ichiru. Interrupting others’ talk is rude.’ Issei appears from behind his brother. ‘Sorry, he was just worried about Eichi.’

‘I was no- I mean, you were as well!’ Ichiru puffs his cheeks out. Issei smiles and nods.

‘I was wondering if it’s some kind of trouble we can help with.’ he looks at the two adults, still frozen on the sofa. ‘Can we join in? Ah, but I’ll make tea, first.’

‘No need.’ Shu wakes up from his stupor and points to the pot. ‘I made enough for everyone. Just take your cups.’

‘Alright.’ Issei moves towards the kitchen, while simultaneously saying, ‘But, you know, Eichi, Ichiru’s right. It’s okay to ask us things.’

He reappears holding cups in his and his brother’s colors.

‘In that aspect, we might not want to have child-parent relationship with you.’ he says with thought, even as his brother, still pouting, approaches rest of their unit to sit down on the other side of Eichi. ‘We don’t want to be the only ones protected.’

He sits down on the other side of sofa after pouring tea and passing the cup to his brother, resulting in unintended twin sandwich of Shu and Eichi. It felt a bit cramped, but also, none of them wanted to leave the rest, so. They got used to sitting like that.

‘Right.’ Ichiru nods to his brother’s words, and everyone looks at him. ‘We also want you to rely on us. But... I mean... er-’

He blushes here, and he and Eichi suddenly have a very similar face color. He looks pleadingly at Issei, who chuckles, although his cheeks are also dusted pink.

‘I think Ichiru wanted to say, the closest we’ve had to family is here, within Quell.’ he says, looking at his tea, ‘And the closest to- maybe not parent figures, but, maybe... authoritative figures? Or maybe role models to look up to. If we ever had ones, that would be Shu and Eichi. So. I think... I think we would not feel hurt, even playing family.’

‘Aaargh.’ Ichiru suddenly groans, startling everyone. ‘I mean- what is there to brainstorm about? Shu even put this thing in the lyrics, right? The „Might say we’re family” line. Eichi, you’re the one who sings it!’

‘Now that you say it...’ Shu mutters in thought. He chuckles, ‘I might unconsciously included you in my own family without asking. Sorry.’

‘There’s nothing to be sorry about!’ Eichi is quick to reassure, before turning to twins. ‘Right?’

Before he’s able to freeze again after realizing what he just asked, Issei nods.

‘I’m not sure, but I don’t think being family is something you need to think about in the first place.’ he looks at his twin. ‘I mean, I know Ichiru’s my cute little brother, whether I think about it or not.’

‘You really need to drop that „cute” thing.’ Ichiru grumbles into his cup. Issei chuckles.

‘When you stop being one.’

‘We’re already twenty! Issei!’

‘Age doesn’t really matter...’

‘Shu, tell him something!’

‘Ah, is this the ‘you were also the youngest, empathize with me’ tactic?’ Shu asks, before chuckling. ‘Sorry, but I kind of agree with Issei. Remember how at eighteen you got shorts for your vampire outfits?’

‘That’s because you and Eichi were joining forces and kept going ‘nice, nice’ that eventually even Issei believed you!’

‘But reviews for Quell from that event really mentioned you two’s costumes as highlights, you know? So it wasn’t only us who thought you were cute~’

‘Eichi, you’re doing it again! Teaming up to tease me!’ Ichiru pouts, but then all of them end up just laughing.

‘Okay, we came out clear with that, I think, so, what started this topic in the first place? And why did Eichi try to become tomato?’ Ichiru asks, prompting Shu to snort softly.

‘That would be a very cute tomato.’

‘Shu, if you continue teasing, Eichi’s face will never return to its’ normal color.’ Issei points out, looking as the former AD once more tries to become one with certain red vegetable.

Shu chuckles again, but takes pity on his partner.

‘The truth is...’

He explains the situation after getting a mute nod from Eichi, and twins oh.

Also, although they try to hide it, their eyes seem to sparkle a bit with revelation.

‘So, you’d mind if we crashed your family’s New Year's?’

‘What?’ Eichi shakes his head. ‘That’s not it!’

‘Then, what- ah. You think we won’t be able to get on well with your family?’ Issei asks, after Eichi answers in negative to Ichiru. Eichi hums, this time answer is a bit more complicated.

‘I’m... I think you’d manage to get along, but I’m worried if you’d enjoy? My family is pretty lively. Ah, and both my sisters are SQ fans, although mom did say the bigger fangirl will stay with her significant other’s family this year. But, it might not be relaxing rest we all would want to, after the mess that happens around New Year's, you know?’

Issei hmms, arms crossed, head tilted.

‘It doesn’t feel right, somehow.’ Ichiru says, and Issei nods.

‘Like, Eichi is worrying about us too much again.’

‘I am?’

‘I think I agree with the twins, Eichi.’ Shu adds. ‘You worry we won’t have a great time, but what about your family? Three males more than usual is already a strain. Additionally, there’s the issue of me-’

‘Shu’s not an issue!’ three voices instantly interrupt him, and Shu chuckles, throwing his arm over teammates.

‘For you now, and I’m definitely grateful for that. But, from Eichi’s parents’ perspective, I’m stealing their son away. And now, on top of that, I’m invading on the time he’s back with them.’

‘By their own invitation, Shu.’ Eichi responds, then sighs. ‘I know I probably overthink this whole thing, but. It’s a bit of a journey, and I don’t want you to go all they way up there just to have a bad time. Not on purpose, I’m sure mom will be delighted to have everyone over, and when she’s like that, dad has no say otherwise, but... you know.’

‘Eichi...’ Issei starts.

‘You’re definitely right, you’re overthinking.’ Ichiru says. ‘We’ve never seen a proper family New Year’s, so even if bad, it will be good!’

‘Ichiru. That sentence made no sense.’ Issei says with a small smile, before turning to Eichi, currently having a very conflicted expression on his face. ‘But, he’s right. No matter how it will end, it will be a new experience for us, so. If you didn’t mind us joining in... can we go? With you?’

Issei looks shyly up at them, and Ichiru joins with his puppy eyes.

‘Isse...Icchi...’

‘It’s decided, then.’ Shu looks at his partner’s watery expression and chuckles, but there’s a hint of relief in it as well.

It’s good to know he isn’t the only one unable to deny twins anything.

*

Later at night, laying together in bed, Shu returns to the topic.

‘You really won’t mind us joining your family?’ he asks his partner quietly. ‘It was incredibly gracious of your mother to invite us, but I don’t want you to feel obliged to take us with you, you know. It’s your family.’

‘Shu.’ Eichi looks down, at the man resting his head on Eichi’s arm, and feels softness fill his chest. He smiles. ‘If I’m being honest, with all of you agreeing so readily, I started to look forward to it a little bit myself. I’m still a bit unsure how it will go, but... yeah, I think I’m getting excited for you to know them, and them to know you.’

His other hand unconsciously travel to tangle into Shu’s hair.

‘It’s as mom has said.’ he says with dawning realization. ‘Both my families are getting together.’

‘Eichi.’

His palm moves together with head that leans up to align their lips together, and Eichi can feel hand tangling into his own hair.

‘I love you, Eichi.’

Yes, Eichi thinks, letting Shu roll over and above himself, he definitely can get excited for his families meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Eichi's families and in-laws to get to know each other... or, know each other more.  
> You've probably realized it, if you read the first part when I released it, but, Hatsuhinode got additional chapter - that's because I needed some more space for writing about actual sun viewing. I won't extend it past three chapters (hopefully, cooperate with me, brain), but, I think chapter three will go up around Christmas/New Years...  
> For now, Happy Birthday, Eichi!

As an idol, Eichi has gotten used to having two hatsuhinodes, even though there was only one New Year.

First one, he always spends with Quell, all of them joining late night jobs lasting well into morning hours, now that twins were of age and could stay all night up. Even if Eichi still didn’t like it, and made sure they had at least whole morning to sleep it off, before they would get up for breakfast (that was closer to lunch). He would also always prepare honeyed ginger tea, it never hurt, and Issei’s health, although improved with age and regular training any idol went through on dance lessons, was still a case of concern to the rest of Quell - much to the older twin’s dismay, even if he didn’t complain like Ichiru did. Still, it was special, and they all were together (provided Shu didn’t have appearance in some afternoon show), so Issei allowed it for the sake of that togetherness.

Still, there was something special in it every year, like waking twins up for it the first few times to pick Shu from his last job, back in the time their leader was the only one to have any appearance requests in prime time of the New Year’s. Or going back home the first time both of them were asked to take part in a program, half dead from all the running around he did, trying to keep tabs on his and Shu’s management, as well as trying to help Haizuki with Solids appearing with them, only to see half asleep twins already waiting for them in the living room to go out. Or, the first time all four of them ended up with the jobs, only to end up meeting up and returning back home with a detour, Eichi deciding to drive by the sea, as the sun slowly dusted the water in red and gold.

This year, it’s special, because the studio they have their last recording of the night in is far away from the centre, to the southwest, and Shu asks if they can make a detour for the nearby temple.

It turns out the temple he has in mind is Futago-jinja, a tiny shrine more than a temple, but with a nice surroundings and a perfect spot for the sun-viewing. As such, they greet the first sun of the New Year at the holy grounds, Eichi’s homemade onigiri and miso packed in thermos, a show of precognition only ADs are capable of, being their offering to the gods of the shrine, as well as their very late supper changed into very early breakfast. They end up having a hatsuhinode and first visit of the year in one, but none of them really complains.

Shu and Eichi end up being immensely amused though, when the priest and caretaker of the shrine, an elderly man, ends up congratulating them for their great sons, and insisting it was their destiny to come to the shrine as a thanks for their healthy twins.

Eichi wants to take it as a good sign when the man doesn’t even blink an eye when Shu, in a bout of impulsive honesty most of them have gotten used to, admits they aren’t just brothers-in-law, but partners, and that twins are indeed as precious as sons to them.

Although seriously, Shu. It wouldn’t hurt to think about your image. Then again, they were off of a twelve-plus hours long train of jobs, they deserved to loosen up a bit, and twins were too far away to get embarrassed by the confession anyway.

Eichi and Yuzuki-san did manage to secure the rest of day off for all of them after that, but they all have jobs for three more days afterwards, and as such, they take off in the direction of Eichi’s home region almost a week after the real first day of the year, close to the end of the New Year’s break.

Nobody really bothers complaining, though, his mother too used to his hectic schedule, and too excited to finally have all of them home, and Quell too excited and nervous to meet Eichi’s family to care about anything else.

The jittery of both sides gets to Eichi, and he starts getting nervous for all the aforementioned reasons mixed together. He has it under control enough to drive safely, though - worry or not, they were his precious people, and he needed to have them safe with him as their driver.

*

They make it to his childhood house without much trouble, after only small traffic jam in the middle of Tokyo, few minutes after they started their journey. It loosens up once they change districts, and get out of the centre of Tokyo without much trouble. Then, it's just an hour or so of driving, and they are at their destination.

The moment they exit the car, he has an armful of a mother in his arms, and father chuckling at them from the veranda.

‘You fi-nally came, my gosh, I thought you’ll never get over the traffic at this time of the year.’ she smiles at him, then makes a step back and throws a judging look over other idols slowly getting out of the car, trying not to get in the way of the family reunion. She nods to herself. ‘Alright, you’re in set, good! You’re probably starving, I’ll whip something quick, after we get you inside.’

‘Ah, no, we’re-’

Eichi is fully aware of the continuation of the exchange. After all, nobody has ever won with his mom’s hospitable mode on.

Oh no. He senses teasing.

They get ushered into the house, and suddenly there’s a lot of people in the dining room that was also connected to the kitchen, and Eichi looks in the face of his older sister, shining with mirth and tease as she watches over all the men pouring into the room at their mother’s insistence.

‘I must admit, I didn’t believe mom when she said she managed to finally convince you to bring Quell with you.’ she says, slowly raising from her place at the table where she was peeling potatoes (Eichi sensed stew incoming).

‘Wait, nee-chan, you’re supposed not to strain-’

‘Oh for god’s sake!’ she huffs, her hand landing on the lump of her stomach, rounded out with seven months of pregnancy. ‘Just when I FINALLY managed to convince dad and Dai I’m pregnant, not lethally sick, YOU are going to join in on the freaking out? I thought better of you, Eichi.’

‘Dai?’ Ichiru and Issei chorus from the entryway, and Horimiya siblings turn to them.

‘Not the Murase one.’ they accidentally also overlap in answer, then snicker. It’s Eichi’s sister who continues.

‘My husband is also a Dai, Takeuchi Dai. And I’m Takeuchi Eiko, from the clan of Horimiya, if that wasn’t absolutely clear just yet.’

‘Clan?’ Ichiru asks, before Issei manages to shush him, and Eiko grins.

‘Cooler than saying I’m Takeuchi nee Horimiya, right?’

‘R-Right?’

‘Nee-chan, you’re confusing them.’ Eichi says, still managing to somehow trick his sister into sitting down. Then, he turns to his younger unitmates. ‘Married women take the name of their husbands, but some papers require them to tell their pre-marriage surname as well, so. There’s a few ways to request that, although ‘from the clan’ is definitely nee-chan-exclusive.’

‘I see? Is it always more complicated for women?’ Issei asks slowly.

‘Always.’ chorus both ladies of the Horimiya household, Eichi’s mother from the kitchen and his sister from in front of them. Issei nods and pulls out his smartphone, to jot something in it. Eichi grins at his sister’s confusion.

‘New question?’

Issei nods, still tapping.

‘Or like, a prompt? For the paper, maybe. On the female role in management positions.’ he answers, before locking the phone. ‘Though they might tell me it’s more of a sociology problem.’

He notices Eiko’s stare, and quickly looks away, faint blush on his face.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Ah, no.’ she wakes up from her stupor. ‘I just thought, „a proper student~”, Eichi has never done similar things when at uni.’

‘Nee-chan!’ Eichi whines. ‘Of course I didn’t do it, I was already part-timing at a TV station!’

‘Right right, and in case you didn’t notice, Issei is a full-time idol.’ she waves her hand, mischievous glint in her eyes. ‘But. Isn’t that around the time you’ve first met Shu?’

‘That’s- actually, wait.’ Eichi turns to the door and rushes through it. Twins look after him confused, but at Eiko’s laugh, they turn back to her.

‘It’s okay, it’s okay, he’s just losing the bet on when dad and Shu will bond over their temples’ love.’ she explains, motioning for them to sit down. ‘You can get your luggage out once we get you welcomed properly. I don’t think Eichi has thought to warn you, so let me just say, expect lots of doting and lots of feeding. That’s how mom reacts to family gathering in one place.’

‘But, we’re not-’

‘Too late, you already are.’ Eiko doesn’t even let them finish their protest. ‘Shu is, too, in case he was asking, and I wasn’t there to spill. Don’t let Eichi convince you otherwise. Mom doesn’t ask people outside family to spend New Year’s with us.’

Twins blink, then blink more, but Eiko doesn’t seem to mind, letting them wrap their heads around the idea, and get over the emotions it invoked. Then, before they’re able to go in that direction, three remaining men join them by the table. Eiko turns to the eldest one.

‘You could have cross-examinated Shu while sitting from the start, dad.’

Head of the household just huffs, taking his place by the table. Eiko turns to her brother.

‘So?’ she asks, expectant, and Eichi groans.

‘After.’ he answers and Eiko grins victoriously, while Shu looks between siblings, confused.

‘Is something the matter?’

‘Just siblings’ thing.’ chorus twins, and Shu blinks even more confused, while Eiko grins at the idols next to her, resuming her peeling duty.

‘You two do it, as well?’

‘Rarely.’ Ichiru scowls. ‘Issei always wins.’

Issei chuckles softly.

‘Not always, you also get lucky sometimes.’

His twin groans.

‘That’s the problem, luck is the only way I can win against you.’

‘Skill, too. You’re already better at dancing, right?’ Issei says softly, and Ichiru instantly raises his hands in a cross shape.

‘We’ve decided on no job talk while on vacation!’

Issei and Shu blink.

‘Right.’ they chorus, and both Eichi and Ichiru stare at them.

‘Don’t tell me...’

‘...you forgot.’

Eiko snorts quietly from her position, even as Shu shifts in his seat.

‘I must admit, it’s hard to switch gears for me. I do love my job.’

‘And technically, you’re also surrounded by it, considering we dragged all of you all the way to here.’ Eiko easily mentions. ‘So, sorry for setting the hurdle even higher.’

‘Ah, no, thank you for your hospitality-’ Shu starts, but is interrupted by Eichi’s mother unceremoniously setting the tray with cups and sweets on the table in front of them, before starting to pass them out around the table.

‘There’s no need to be so official when we’re among ourselves.’ she casually points out, before withdrawing the tray. ‘Be right back with the tea.’

‘Ah, we can-’ twins are halfway from their seats, but Eichi’s mom just pats one, then the other, before sternly ordering.

‘You, sit and rest. You have had a long journey today. If you’ll feel like helping still, I’m going to say okay tomorrow at earliest.’ she smiles at them, before disappearing back in the kitchen before they can even argue back.

‘Told you so.’ casually points out Eiko. Twins turn to her.

‘Is it...’

‘Yes.’ Eiko nods calmly, and twins turn in Eichi’s direction.

‘Is that so...’

‘Don’t look at me like that, you two!’ Eichi whines, and Eiko snorts.

‘You DID get most of mom traits, down to the eyes.’ she points out, hiding under her own curtain of brown hair. Eichi glares.

‘Nee-chan.’

Eiko looks at him innocently.

‘Just saying.’

Twins try to hide their soft snickers, and Eiko grins at them, before her eyes flash with slight anxiety. Eichi blinks, but before he’s able to process it, his mother is back from the kitchen and pouring tea, so Eichi joins her to serve the other half of the table.

The talk is a bit awkward at first, with a lot of retreating once one of them starts talking about the job and the others stop him, but gradually, they relax, friendly, unassuming atmosphere not unlike what Eichi spread around them back in the dorms. Issei gets away with asking few questions about Eichi’s dad’s job as project manager, but only because it was within the spectrum of his studies.

The next surprise comes when Dai, Eiko’s husband, comes from his job, and Eichi wonders, not for the first time, what the man has seen in his sister.

Takeuchi comes with the clang of the door opening and closing, and loud call of ‘I’m intruding!’ that prompts annoyed scowl from their mother, and snicker from Eiko. His older sister then motions for them to keep sitting down and keep quiet.

That’s when Eichi starts getting suspicious.

‘For the last time, nobody is intruding on anybody! Welcome home, Dai, come for the tea before dinner!’ his mothers calls out, before exchanging looks with her daughter, a familiar twinkle in her eye. ‘We’re in the dining room, how was your work?’

‘Tiring, although everybody seems to be in good spirits after the break.’ the voice that speaks comes closer to the room. ‘Ah, thank you, mother, how’s E-EEEH?!’

‘I so hoped for that reaction.’ Eiko snickers softly, even as her husband, a tall but otherwise average-looking salaryman, stops at the door to the room, fumbling over his feet, then backing away and leaning on the doorframe, his eyes bulging and jaw hanging, as he stares at Quell sitting around the table in his in-laws’ common room.

‘Suprise succeeded, then.’ Eichi’s mother says, setting another cup on the table and high-fiving her daughter. That’s when it clicks for Eichi, and he almost jumps out of his seat.

‘Don’t tell me you didn’t warn Dai-san we come over?!’ he asks incredulously. His father hums.

‘Now that I think about it.’ he muses. ‘They didn’t.’

‘Dad, for real?’ Eichi whines. ‘Even you?!’

‘Well, isn’t that alright?’ his father says with slight amusement. ‘Ladies had their fun, and besides, isn’t it right to expect family to come over around New Year?’

‘Well, yeah, but we’re kind of - not abnormal, but, you know... aaah, mou!’ Eichi fumbles for words, while his unit just looks, before turning to his brother-in-law. ‘Dai-san, are you alright?’

The man stutters few times, as if he needed a moment to remember how to speak, and Eichi moans again.

‘You know high levels of excitement might hurt people! Nee-chan, c’mon, you were a nurse!’

‘Stationary, monotone lifestyle might be even more dangerous.’ his sister instantly returns. ‘A little excitement keeps the heart young. At least meeting your favorite unit off the clock is a pleasant surprise, compared to getting a tarantula in the room.’

‘I feel like there’s a lot to unpack in this sentence...’ mutters Ichiru. ‘For now, what it was about uni-’

‘Oh.’ the twins and Shu look at each other, before looking at Eichi.

‘Didn’t you say...’

‘Yeah, that’s right.’ Eichi returns from his place by Dai, helping his in-law regain footing. ‘Both my sisters are SQ fans, but Eiko-nee additionally married a Quell ota.’

‘Without mentioning she’s from THOSE Horimiyas, in case anybody suspected.’ quickly adds Eiko. ‘So, I knew it was about me and not getting close to Eichi, you’re safe, Shu.’

Shu blinks and Eiko grins.

‘Although it might be overstating, since Dai followed you since your debut.’

‘Ei, t-that’s- you don’t have to mention that!’ Dai seems to regain his ability to speak. ‘I sound like a creepy stalker! Ah, speaking of which. Eichi-kun, thank you.’

He nods to his brother-in-law, before turning to the rest of the Quell. Even as he bows, he still stutters a little, as if the shock didn’t wear off.

‘N-Nice to m-meet you, my name’s Takeuchi Dai. I’m so ver-ry sorry for m-my previous reaction-’

‘Dai.’ Eichi’s mother interrupts him, before the man can manage to kowtow. ‘Just for the record, but both you and them are off the clock. The boys are on vacations, so, don’t make them feel like they should accommodate you, just because you’re a fan. Also, I was the one to extend the invitation, so. You know what that means.’

‘What does that mean?’ Ichiru mutters with slight fear in his voice. Eiko smirks.

‘As I’ve said- that you’re here as a family, not idols.’ she answers in a conspiratory whisper.

Shu, until now keeping quiet, slowly speaks up.

‘I might be mistaken, but- is it possible you were at the fundraiser fan meet-and-greet event around 2012 of my old unit?’ he sends apologetic smile twins and then Eichi’s way. ‘Sorry for bringing it up again.’

Twins shake their heads, but Eichi is more interested between looking at his leader and his in-law, who apparently once again lost his ability to speak.

‘Shu, it seems you got it right?’ he says, and Dai just mutely nods his head. ‘Woah, that’s amazing! Shu, as always, your mind keeps surprising even me...’

‘Majority of our fans are female, so male fans do stand out more, even if obviously, there are changes with age. In general, it's especially surprising for them to approach you on those events, where they need to openly show themselves to us.’ Shu explains easily, though his voice does carry slight strain as he continues. ‘Those fans were memorable for me, especially since I was the youngest in the unit - since that's position where you are usually promoted in an easy to dote on, cute way...’

‘If you know how that feels, why you keep putting me in this!’ Ichiru whines, and Shu’s voice looses its strained tinge.

‘Because it suits you.’ Ichiru puffs his cheeks out and protests. ‘Issei and Eichi agree with me.’

‘Because otherwise they would be put in that role! Besides, we’re twins! How come only- no, wait. No, I’m not falling for that.’ Ichiru rapidly backtracks, as Eichi and Shu get identical smiles on their faces. ‘You’re going to end up dragging me AND Issei into something embarrassing again.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ adults of Quell chorus, making rest of Horimiya and Takeuchi households snort softly. Shu smiles, before getting to his feet.

‘I think it’s a good moment to bring out our luggage.’ he says, then adds towards quickly raising twins. ‘You two should stay. Let Dai-san get used to our presence.’

‘There’s nothing to get used to!’ Eichi’s mother huffs. ‘We’re all family here.’

‘That’s... a very generous statement, thank-’ Shu starts but is interrupted, in probably most shocking turn of events, by Eichi’s father.

‘That’s not a statement by now, that’s a fact, boys.’ he hums in the absolute silence of the room. ‘You might see by now, but this household is ruled by the ladies. Not that it’s bad-’

He adds, seeing his wife’s staring at him. Lady Horimiya smiles fondly.

‘-but this once, I completely concur with their choice of inclusion. Well, none of my children choose badly.’ senior of the household finishes his thought, nodding friendly in the direction of Dai. ‘Though, Ami could finally settle on one...’

‘Good choice takes trial and error, honey.’ Eichi’s mother comes and pecks her husband on the cheek. ‘Not everyone has as much luck as we did. And Eichi seems to have inherited all of that luck.’

‘Mom?!’ Eichi whines, beet red. Shu chuckles, a warm sound that makes the room feel even more comfy. It also does a good job of hiding his brightly shining eyes.

‘Thank you for the kind words, sir, ma’am. I-’ Eichi shows him the car keys, then possessively closes his hand over them. ‘-right, _we_ will be back in a moment.’

‘Shu, are you sure you won’t need-’ Issei starts, but his leader just pats both twins as he passes by their seats.

‘Ask Dai-san about his job, it might be useful for your studies.’ he advises. ‘We’ll bring your things as well.’

‘We can-’

‘No, you can’t, or Dai will think you’re running away from him.’ Eiko says, making her spouse sputter. ‘Your leader correctly thinks his idol aura is overwhelming my husband the most, so he uses you to get Dai used to the presence of his favorites in the same space as him. Cooperate with us on this one, please?’

Twins look at each other, then at Shu, who just nods. Finally, they look at Dai.

‘Alright.’ they chorus, and Dai releases some kind of unmanly sound, possibly a squeak. It’s surprisingly amusing, and Issei and Ichiru smile slightly. Horimiya ladies aren’t as merciful and openly snort in laughter.

Shu smiles, and together with Eichi, they quickly disappear behind the main door as Dai - finally - sits down at the table.

‘I know I shouldn’t spy on my own son, but,’ Eichi’s mother starts, pouring her son-in-law a cup, ‘can you two tell us if Eichi and Shu are getting a lot of those mute conversations between themselves?’

Twins nod.

‘Shu’s right now is still in prime mode.’ Ichiru says, prompting a weak protest from Issei. ‘They get worse as the night progresses.’

‘Worse?’ Eiko blinks, passing the bowl of peeled and chopped potatoes to her husband, who takes them to kitchen and comes back with a bin for the peels soon after. Without looking at each other, the two start cleaning Eiko’s work station. ‘Is it possible to get worse than single gesture-level of communication?’

Twins look at the married couple, then at each other.

‘It’s about... the same level as you?’ Issei finally says, making Eichi’s mother hum pleased.

‘So, I got both eldest and middle child in good hands, I’m glad.’

‘Rinko.’ Eichi’s father scolds good-naturedly. ‘We agreed we won’t talk about it, they might get in trouble if somebody wishing them ill discovers their breaching of the contract, right?’

Twins blink, and Eichi’s mom laughs.

‘Right, right. So totally not like you got sold on Shu just because he happily started talking with you about Futagojinja in our hallway.’

‘I admit it’s a favorable trait you won’t see through TV screen.’ agrees Eichi’s father. Twins blink more. 'Whic doesn't change the fact they're closely scruntized, and we shouldn't make it harder for them.'

‘Is that the... only reason you won’t talk about that?’ Issei asks carefully.

‘What else is there?’ Eichi’s father looks at them, sincerly confused. 'I already know they're made for each other?'

Twins look down, then at each other, then smile and look back at the people gathered by the table.

‘You’re right. Sorry, it was nothing.’ Issei says, but Eiko smiles knowingly.

‘Right. Also, our contracts have only ban on public relationship, apparently it's softer version compared to what girls get. You can write about it, too, right? Managemental differences or something.' Ichiru says, and Issei nods. Then, younger twin blinks, and turns to Dai. ‘So, if you could not share it on any Shu fansites that might exist or-’

‘Ah, r-r-right! I mean no, never!’ the man stutters, and Eiko laughs.

‘That much cool for the guy who proposed on Hidden Eclipse’s release event.’ she says fondly. ‘It’s not like you didn’t predict it? That’w why you choose the background music you did.’

Issei and Ichiru blink.

‘Now that you say it...’

‘Well, yes, but-! Wait, you KNEW?!’ Dai looks at his wife with mix of bewilderment and outrage, and Eiko shrugs.

‘Eichi’s my brother, Dai?’ she says sweetly, and the man sputters. ‘I know when he’s crushing, I saw all of it, ever since he hit puberty.’

‘Ah! See, Shu?! I’ve told you I’m not catching a cold, I’m just being gossiped about!’ resounds from the direction of the corridor, but then Ichiru flinches in surprise, as something cool touches his leg.

‘What-?!’

‘Ah, Choppi, come here, we gotta wipe your paws first!’ Eichi’s mother practically flies to where twins shifted to look under the table. A middle-sized dog with floppy ears and chocolate coat was waggling its fluffy tail at them, its nose quite obvious culprit behind the scare Ichiru experienced. It comes out at the sound of Eichi’s mother voice, visibly pleased with itself.

‘I’m sorry boys, he always greets the youngest first, I have no idea how he knows...’ mrs Horimiya says, using rag to wipe at dog’s paws quickly, before letting it go. ‘And Eichi, I still didn’t bring albums from your childhood out yet, so you cannot call that gossiping just now.’

‘Please don’t bring them out.’ Eichi and Eiko say with passion at the same time as Shu and twins ask to see the photos later.

Mr Horimiya chuckles.

‘This house really feels different when it’s lively.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun thing, I almost forgot to include Choppi in, but I was looking at translations of various Quell stuff, and I think Eichi's Tsukino Fantasia profile had him mentioned? So I added him in as the indoor dog that is let outside on its' own from time to time. Also, I might be using it a bit, because we weren't told if it was a boy or a girl... though I suspect this name is a name for male...  
> Also, is it too naive to think all of Eichi's family is practically more comfortable with him and Shu being together than the couple in question? Well, they saw all the pining and getting together, both through the eyes of fans, as well as loving parents and siblings, and they saw it drag on since before Quell, so :D They had enough time to get used to the idea. Eichi's mother probably was like "finally" by the time Hidden Eclipse hit the shelves lol.  
> (Also yes, my brain refused to come up with a plausible surnames, so Eiko is married to faraway cousin of Shu's seiyuu, or the guy he decided to get his stage name from XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 26th somewhere in the world still, so I'm still considering it a not-late christmas present.  
> Enjoy?

Because Dai has practically moved in with Eiko into former room of Horimiya sisters, Quell is offered both Eichi’s and the guest room. With a quick planning work it’s decided the twins will take the guest one, while Shu will join Eichi in his private corner. To say Shu wasn’t emotional would be a lie, but apparently, only his groupmates managed to notice it.

The stew mrs Horimiya prepared was wonderful and somehow, somewhere along the talk that started flowing smoothly with appearance of a dog playfully mingling with people (and trying to beg food off the table, as Eichi has warned them), they were finally included in helping with the clean up, after which, much to Eichi’s and Eiko’s mortification, mrs Horimiya pulled out a thick stack of the albums.

Somehow, they ended up with her sitting in the middle of the sofa, with twins glued to her either side, and Dai and Shu sneaking glances at the trio, even as they tried to keep talking with the senior of the household. Mr Horimiya soon released them from their obligation though, easily noticing the curious glances thrown at his wife, or rather, the artifact of the household she was holding in her hands.

Much to Eichi’s and Eiko’s terror, soon all the non-Horimiyas were looking through the photos from their childhoods.

‘The girl riding on Eichi’s back is?’

‘That’s Ami, our youngest.’

‘That’s Eiko-san’s graduation? And the boy next to her is Eichi?’

‘That’s right, all three of our children went to one school. This one is from the hanami of the same year.’

‘Eichi-’ Ichiru snorts. ‘You slept with petals in your hair?!’

‘Ichiru.’ Issei scolds. ‘It’s not like you didn’t, either.’

‘Oi, Issei!’ Ichiru flails one of his hand. ‘Besides if I did, you did too!’

‘I know, but I remember you.’ Issei smiles. ‘You were cute.’

‘I wish I could see that...’ Shu, Eiko, Eichi and their mother all say at the same time. Issei blinks.

‘But, the two of you did?’ he asks Shu and Eichi. ‘We opened the scrapbook with you.’

He frowns.

‘I’m pretty sure there was a photo from one of the hanamis out there...’

‘That was just once, though!’ Eichi protests fiercely. ‘And those things have to be reviewed over and over again!’

‘A scrapbook?’ Mrs Horimiya blinks her eyes. Issei ‘oh’s softly.

‘Our orphanage had a tradition,’ he explains, ‘that when a child moves out of it, they get a scrapbook of their photos from the stay in the orphanage. So that they aren’t that much different from other children.’

He smiles reassuringly, noticing the shift in Horimiya ladies.

‘We didn’t get the full thing because we moved out to a factory dorm at first, to work.’ he says, and Ichiru grumbles. ‘But, after we became of age, they had it delivered to Tsukino dorms. Eichi and Shu held on to them until our actual birthday.’

He chuckles.

‘I really forgot how cute Ichiru was, back when we were younger...’

‘Issei!’ Ichiru whines. ‘We share the same face, how can you keep saying only I was cute?! Scratch it, why do you even keep saying a boy was cute?! At least use ‘cool’!’

‘Cool and cute?’ Issei tries, and Ichiru releases some undecipherable sound. Mrs Horimiya chuckles.

‘Let’s say all children will be cute, regardless of gender.’ she says, but Issei catches her slightly turning her head towards Eiko. ‘See? They were, too.’

‘Ah, that’s right.’ Shu says, looking at the boy with brown curls falling into his eyes, a smile lacking one front tooth, grinning at the photographer. ‘Definitely cute.’

Issei and Ichiru snicker as one, even as they too, curiously lean over mrs Horimiya to see the photo clearly. Eichi’s face circles though various shades of red.

‘He’s been starting school there, and- oh, this one is from the school festival.’ mrs Horimiya chuckles. ‘I guess you’ve started your way to Assistant Director position back then already, huh.’

Eichi in the picture was helping with carrying a box of something, wearing a paper-mache medieval armor.

‘I think you were knight of the prince in the Cinderella?’ Eiko wonders. ‘I remember you kept running off the stage to bring props other forgot to take with themselves.’

‘It was a mess.’ Eichi admits. ‘And it doesn’t help Ami was a baby and kept trying to get me to carry her. In costume.’

‘Well, she probably wanted to be a princess.’ Shu wonders. ‘Having opportunity with such a cu- apologies, _cool_ knight was definitely something she didn’t want to pass up.’

‘You don’t have to correct that part!’ Eichi all but whines, and Issei chuckles.

‘But, I guess it gets to show Eichi really was meant to do his job.’ he says softly.'It looks like you had fun.’

‘Oh, I’m sure I had, I was a party kid.’ Eichi grins. ‘Speaking of which, did you two do any school plays? I don’t think there was a picture for it-’

‘That...’ Issei looks sheepish. ‘We never got to do them _together_.’

‘Issei wasn’t too healthy when we were younger, so teachers wouldn’t risk giving him a big role.’ Ichiru explains, still looking at the picture of child Eichi. ‘So we would get one role for both of us, and one would play first half, while the other would play latter part, and if Issei fell sick, I would do it all alone. Issei would learn all of the script anyway, though.’

‘Because the stories were always interesting.’ Issei replies, and Ichiru huffs.

‘Nah, your learning ota was just showing through.’ he jabs, and Issei smiles back.

‘I could work as your prompter whenever you forgot your lines, so it all worked out in the end, right?’ he says, before looking up at Eichi’s mother. ‘Sorry, we’ve derailed a bit.’

Woman chuckles, turning the page.

‘The point of the photos is to summon the memories back. Though I feel like somebody here is really regretting not having _your_ photos.’ she points out, subtly pointing to where Eichi and Shu unconsciously drifted together again, and were now staring at twins with mixed expressions of fondness and regret. Ichiru puffs his cheeks.

‘Just leave them alone, they’ll get over it eventually- ooh! This one is?!’

‘Eichi’s graduation?’ Issei adds, looking curiously at the brunet waving rolled up diploma at the camera.

‘Ah, that’s right. This one is, middle school, right?’ Eiko looks over one of the twin’s shoulders. ‘Your uniform was a gakuran, while my school was a blazer...’

‘Right. We reversed for high schools.’ Eichi resigns himself to his destiny and once again comes together with Shu to look at the photos. ‘I’m sure I was the only one to go to that school.’

‘It had super popular movie club, right.’ Eiko grins, then unconsciously massages her belly. Her mother notices, though.

‘Hurts?’ she asks, alerted, but Eiko shakes her head.

‘Just uncomfortable. I’m fine, promise.’ she adds, seeing all of the men in the room stand to full attention. ‘Seriously, you guys...’

‘Eichi, is this the one you were talking about when we opened our scrapbook?’ Issei asks, smoothly redirecting attention of at least part of the room back to the album.

‘Huh? Ah, right, it’s the one. Amazing you could figure it out, Issei!’ Eichi says, staring at the photo of the Horimiya siblings in various superhero poses. ‘Yours was cuter, though.’

‘What, no way!’ Ichiru protests and Issei agrees. Mrs Horimiya chuckles, before turning to Shu.

‘As the one who saw both photographs and won’t be biased, Shu-kun, which do you think is cuter? I’m curious about that twins’ photo, though...’ she says, and Shu looks at her, sheepish.

‘Please don’t make me choose between cute and adorable.’ he says, making both ladies in the room snicker. ‘It was from their elementary, where they were posing together with mascots from amusement park. Ichiru looked really excited about being there.’

‘Since he loved them-’ Issei starts, but is interrupted by a loud wail from Ichiru. Choppi answers the loud sound with a happy bark, and everybody laughs.

Among the overall happiness, most people don’t notice Issei throwing secretive, considering glance Eichi’s sister’s way.

*

She needed just five minutes to herself, so she slipped away onto terrace. It was one of the rare luxuries her family home could afford specifically thanks to the fact of being in the outskirts of a big town, not restricted by the sizes of the plots in the city. It still lets her hear the sounds from the living room, while inhaling the crispy January air, stars shining above her.

‘Eiko-san?’ it’s Issei’s voice. ‘I’ve brought a jacket.’

She cannot help it, she turns with a smile.

‘You’re a sweetheart, Issei, but please. I beg you. Don’t call me ‘-san’. I’m too young to be ‘-san’.’ she exclaims desperately, making the older twin smile softly. ‘If you really can’t just use my name, call me nee-san. That, I can stand, I’m one after all.’

‘Is big sister this bad?’ Issei asks curiously. ‘I like it when Ichiru caves and calls me big brother, though...’

‘That’s different!’ Eiko huffs. ‘It feels special when he does, right? Meanwhile, I’ve been big sister practically all my life.’

‘Technically speaking, I’ve been...’ Issei chuckles when he sees Eiko flail her hands a little bit. ‘Okay, I understand.’

They descend into silence after that. Issei seems to be marvelling at the starry sky - right, they were out of town, and for someone living and working in Tokyo, even outskirts’ sky was starry - but when Eiko shifts slightly next to him, he suddenly turns to her.

‘I actually have a question.’ he proclaims, then adds, softer, ‘If you don’t mind?’

‘Ask away.’ Eiko grins. ‘Though I don’t guarantee I can help you with your major, I’m a from-home part-time worker ever since...’

She meaningfully lays hands on her stomach, and Issei nods.

‘It’s actually about it.’ he says somewhat awkwardly. ‘Is it okay?’

‘Alright. What it is?’ Eiko smiles fondly.

‘Are you, maybe, scared?’

 _That_. That, she definitely didn’t expect. It must show on her face, because Issei quickly assures.

‘Please don’t answer if it’s too intimate, I’m sor-’

‘It’s fine, but- what even brought this on?’

‘Eichi looked at you slightly worried, and Horimiya-sa- ah, your mother as well. She also redirected the talk away as soon as it moved too close to the topic of your future children, during the dinner. And then you looked really uncomfortable in the living room...’ Issei says slowly. ‘Was it too-’

‘Eichi didn’t lie when saying you’re the sharpest tool in the drawer.’ Eiko chuckles, but there’s a strain in her voice. ‘To answer you, yeah. A bit.’

‘Is it because... they’re twins?’ Issei asks quietly, with something undecipherable in his voice.

‘It might...’ Eiko sighs. ‘I’ll be honest with you, okay? It is; not the fact they are together even now, or that they might look the same, nothing like that, though, alright?’

She adds quickly, and Issei nods, not prompting her to explain further, but offering to listen if she felt like it, and Eiko sighs again.

‘It’s just... they’re our firstborns. A single child is a lot of changes to one’s life, and we will have to care of two right off the bat? Dai is absolutely excited - partly thanks to you,’ she smiles softly, and Issei looks back sheepish, ‘but I feel he doesn’t realize the weight of it, not really. Mom does, but, you know.’

Here, she raises her voice in a surprisingly good imitation of her mother.

 _‘„I’ve raised all three of you no sweat, you will be fine with two, you’re my daughter!”_ is what she always tells me.’ Eiko says with an exasperated sigh. ‘It’s nice having someone believe in you, but it’s not exactly helpful, either.’

‘But... I think she’s right. Ah, if you’d like my opinion.’ Issei says slowly. ‘I know I’m just an outsider, and a man, so, it might be completely wrong, too, but. It’s just.’

‘Go ahead.’ Eiko smiles. ‘I don’t mind, I’m a fan too. To a lesser degree than Dai, but I still want to know what do you think.’

‘Then...’ Issei looks up, at the starry sky. ‘If you don’t mind. Would you listen to a short story of a night as starry as this one, but on Hokkaido, first?’

Eiko blinks.

‘Twenty years ago, a certain orphanage got a call from a hospital.’ Issei starts. ‘The mother birthed twins, but signed declaration that she wants to leave them. Since the children were healthy, and hospital didn’t have proper nursery anyway, the children were to be moved to the orphanage. The carers there were told the mother didn’t even name her children. So the orphanage director decided to name them Issei and Ichiru, after the comet that shined above them while they were being born.’

He smiles in the face of horrified Eiko.

‘That’s orphanage’s second tradition. Whether child gets adopted, or starts working on its’ own, it has an envelope with all the information regarding their origin saved for them in facility. They receive it on their twentieth birthday, be it through their adoptive family or directly.’ he explains softly. ‘We’ve read it just this year, with Shu and Eichi right next to us.’

‘Issei, that’s...’ Eiko seems to be at loss for words. Finally, she utters. ‘I’m so sorry.’

Issei smiles.

‘You think so, too.’ he says, no sadness in his voice. ‘Eichi has said the same thing. Shu did, too, even though his mom is also no longer... anyway, that’s not why I’ve talked about that.’

He shyly shuffles closer to older woman, then looks back into the brightly lit living room, where his brother was playing with the dog on the carpet, while half-heartedly paying attention to Shu and Eichi discussing something with Dai and Horimiya matron. Eichi’s father looked over the scene with a soft smile from above some kind of device he was working on, having it laid out on the table in front of him.

‘Even with that start, we’re still here, receiving all this warmth from you all.’ Issei says, his voice soft. ‘And I thought, despite all the hardships on the way, I wouldn’t have it any other way, because I had Ichiru, and Eichi and Shu eventually found us and saved us. And then we’ve meet you. But-’

He turns back to Eiko, and his eyes shine. She suddenly finds that orphanage director who gave Issei his name genius.

‘The children- Eiko-nee-san’s children not only will be allowed to be together from the start. They will have all of it as well. And they will have you. And that’s already so much blessing from the start I don’t think there’s a chance they could be unhappy, or that you can go wrong with taking care of them. Even if that will cause new hardships, I really don’t think they could be unhappy with you as their family.’ Issei says with such naive honesty Eiko’s heart squeezes. ‘And you will have us, though I’m not sure if that will help much-’

He’s interrupted, as Eiko just makes a step to the side and crushes Issei in a hug as tight as the start of third trimester can allow her to.

‘You’ve already helped so, so much,’ Eiko says with passion and wet voice, ‘you don’t even know how.’

Issei awkwardly returns the hug.

‘I-Is that so...’

‘Yep!’ Eiko backs away, but doesn’t let go completely of the younger boy. ‘Now come on, you thought about jacket for me, but didn’t bring any for yourself; you must be cold.’

‘It’s alright, I grew up in Hokkaido-’

‘But last few years you’ve spent in Tokyo, so. No buts.’ Eiko says, once more mocking her mother’s voice, making Issei chuckle softly.

‘I’m not sure if Eichi is really the only one to inherit those genes...’

‘Of course not.’ Eiko grins at him, even as they slowly move towards the terrace's exit. ‘It’s just amusing to poke fun at him for that.’

Issei just smiles, as it is at that moment they enter the living room. Eiko doesn’t let go of him just yet, as they stop on their way to the empty seat at the sofa.

‘Ichiru?’ she calls out, and younger twin turns his head towards them, which Choppi instantly uses to lick his cheek and ear.

‘Oi, that tickles- erm, what?’

‘Can you come here for a sec?’ Eiko asks, and, as confused as he is, younger twin obliges.

And Eiko pulls both twins towards herself in a tight hug.

‘Eh-What?’

‘Ah, nee-chan, no fair!’ Eichi whines, even as he frantically searches for the phone. ‘Hoggling our twins to yourself!’

‘Shut up, I’m practicing for the future reference.’ his sister answers, looking at the boys - well, young men - at her sides. Issei blinks, before smiling.

‘Is that so.’ he looks at his brother at his side. ‘I guess we should then help?’

‘Eh? What? With what?’ Ichiru says, even more confused, before ‘oh’ing, loudly. ‘For when your babies get born?’

‘That’s right~’ Eiko says, fully aware of the watchful eyes of her mother and brother on herself. ‘I thought about training twin hold, and decided to start asap.’

‘Alright then.’ Ichiru cheerfully agrees, and Issei chuckles, before they return the hug Eiko still patiently offered.

Click.

‘We will need to repeat the photo when both pairs are already out.’ stoically says mr Horimiya, lowering the camera he was fiddling with until now. ‘It can become our tradition, so you can have an excuse for visiting more often.’

‘Please let us have copy of that photo as well.’ Shu, Eichi and Dai chorus that request at the same time, and Eiko laughs.

*

They go to bed only after Eichi’s mother demands all of them go to sleep, or they will be hard to rouse at the time they will need to leave, to make it to viewing spot for the sunrise.

This doesn’t mean twins don’t hear the older lady humming in the kitchen even as they make rounds wishing everyone goodnight, after confirming with Shu and Eichi the schedule of tomorrow.

(It was a habit they got into recently, after Yuzuki joined the team, and Issei finally allowed himself to complain about uni being hard.)

‘Say, Issei.’ Ichiru asks quietly, once they're already in the guest room, laying side by side. ‘What did you tell Eiko-san?’

Issei turns to his brother, before humming.

‘Just a small story about the starry night. And how despite bitter start, it had a happy end.’

Ichiru scowls, but when he speaks, Issei realizes it’s for a reason different to what he imagined.

‘We’re not ending! We’re just starting to live for real!’

Issei can’t help but smile and chuckle.

‘That’s true.’ he says. ‘We can correct it tomorrow.’

‘We can do a lot of things...’ mused Ichiru. ‘I guess we are living awesome lives, right now.’

He shifts back towards his brother.

‘I mean, have you ever thought we’d be having this-’ he makes an arch with his hand. ‘-for New Year?’

‘Not really. I was happy with spending it with just you and everyone in the orphanage, but... this feels different type of happy.’

‘Agreed.’ Ichiru flops down onto his futon. ‘I mean, it’s still technically Eichi’s, but... I’m kinda glad. It’s like after we’ve met Shu, only without you collapsing and all the shady stuff.’

Issei giggles, and Ichiru cracks a small smile. With time, the misunderstanding became just a funny anecdote to joke about among themselves...

‘Ichiru...’ Issei extends his hand out. Even though Horimiya household’s guest room was rather spacious, they laid out their futons with minimal space in between.

‘It’s embarrassing, you know.’ but, Ichiru is already reaching out and linking their hands together. ‘Eichi better not find us like that, or his memory space becomes full again.’

Issei gives off a sleepy chuckle, and Ichiru relaxes.

It wasn’t so bad, once in a while...

*

Unbeknownst to them, the one to find them in that position was Horimiya Rinko, and by the time she moves to her bedroom, shared with her husband, her eyes are red.

‘Rin.’ her husband is halfway to standing up, when she just shakes her head and goes to him.

‘Toya, our children made such great families...’

Her husband sighs, shoulders sagging in relief.

‘So, you just caught the twins doing something cute, not got hurt...’ he says and there’s a mix of relief and exasperation in his voice. She chuckles.

‘Sorry for worrying you.’ she actually shows him her phone. ‘Here, a recompensation.’

‘It’s invasion on their privacy.’ he says, even as his lips stretch into a smile at the sight of two boys curled together. ‘Also, you probably shouldn’t send it forward without their consent... though, you obviously already did, huh.’

‘Only mother, Eiko and Eichi.’ she answers. ‘They deserve to wake up to nice things.’

‘Still, it’s a breach of privacy.’

‘I have at least thirteen pictures with similar theme from Eichi, saved on my phone.’ she defends. ‘And I’m definitely NOT showing it outside of our family. Not when my grandsons are working in entertainment business.’

‘Grandsons, huh.’ muses mr Horimiya, and his wife beams at him.

‘I know you already approve.’ she says, setting her phone at the bedside. ‘So go to sleep for now, I’m employing you to waking the kids up in a few hours, since _you_ obviously won’t be breaching their privacy upon seeing cuteness manifested in front of you.’

He chuckles.

‘Just keep my camera away and you’ve got it. I hate taking pictures with a phone.’

*

That aversion to the phone camera is what turns out to manage to rouse Issei to a zombie-like state few hours later, which, according to Ichiru, and confirmed by the rest of Quell, is quite an achievement. Older twin simply cannot pass up the possibility of asking about Horimiya senior's camera, something he didn’t manage to do yesterday before being sent to bed, and is even capable of sacrificing his sleep over it.

Horimiya Rinko just snickers as her husband falls in love with their son’s adopted family even more than he did from watching their performances with her.

They split into two cars, with Rinko and her husband sharing vehicle with their son-in-law and daughter, and Quell once more depending on Eichi to be their driver, something the other does with his regular cheer, amplified by the words of his teammates that slip the second they are alone.

‘Eichi, thank you for letting us come. You don't even know how much this means to me.’

‘Right, us too, thanks!’

‘Thank you.’

‘Guys!’ Eichi wails, preemptively slowing down. ‘Don’t make me cry behind the wheel!’

They all chuckle (sleepily) at that.

Despite emotionality of their driver, the way to the sun viewing spot is peaceful, probably thanks to the early hour - most people would rather stay in on a freezing Saturday morning, especially since most of them would have their hatsuhinodes done and over with, one week into new year already.

Still, by the time they reach the spot, a flat plain with a barrier quite clearly designated for scenery viewing, all of them are awake. Eichi’s home region is densely populated, yes, but the hatsuhinode viewing spot is in the park, or rather, just above it, treetops not covering the horizon’s line, and tall mountain looming behind their backs as they pour out of the cars, and look towards east. The sky was already greying, but there were not even one sunray visible yet.

Chappi, who was taken along in Horimiya-Takeuchi’s car, yaps excitedly despite the early hour, running around them and sniffing at everything and everyone, its’ collar adorned with light-reflecting tag, just in case. While Eichi’s mother and Eiko are busy unpacking their supplies (they only drank tea to wake up at home, a promise of a warm breakfast on spot an exciting idea all of them agreed to evening prior), Dai ends up helping Ichiru in supervising the dog, their at the start awkward discussion quickly warming up once they realize they’re fans of the same manga series (Eiko sighs with fondness once she catches their excited voices), and Issei finally gets to barrage the Horimiya senior with the questions about the old cameras, answers to which the usually quiet and reserved man is sharing in quite the talkative manner, yet another victim to the charm Issei’s curiosity throws at whoever he asks for explanation of... well, anything, really.

Just as he finishes confirming everybody’s positions and makes up his mind to come help his mother and sister, hands sneak around his waist, and Eichi stifles the squeak that threatens to slip past his lips.

‘Shu!’ he whisper-screams, but his composer only hums, resting his forehead on Eichi’s back. Eichi unconsciously relaxes into familiar touch. It wasn’t like anybody looked at them, so. ‘What is it?’

‘Nothing. I’m just...’ Shu raises his face to gently lay his chin on Eichi’s shoulder. ‘At this moment, I’m just really happy. I wonder what I did to earn a blessing like you in my life.’

‘Shu- Don’t turn into a romantic now, or we won’t hear end of it.’ Eichi warns, face red. ‘Nee-chan won’t let us hear end of it, more specifically. Her own husband gets teased about his proposal place’s choice all the time.’

There’s a sneeze from the direction of the tables where the ladies were preparing their breakfast, followed shortly by:

‘Eichi, no gossiping about me with your man now!’

‘She has a sixth sense for it.’ Eichi mutters, prompting Shu to chuckle with so much love and fondness Eichi’s heart melted a little. Just a little, though!

‘Should we come and help them?’ Shu asks, voice still fond. ‘You might get out of teasing like that.’

‘Fat chance.’ but, Eichi untangles himself from Shu’s embrace, then, after a moment of consideration, tangles their hands together, before pulling him in the direction of the working ladies. ‘Worth a try, though!’

Shu chuckles again.

This kind of warmth, he remembered like through the fog, from his earliest childhood, but the one he felt now was coming with the doubled, no, maybe even tripled or quadrupled power.

He really hopes their fans will all be like Dai, not minding how close Quell has become.

*

It’s Ichiru who alerts everyone.

‘Aaah! The sun!’

Younger twin rushes to the barrier like a little child, face flushed and eyes sparkling, and definitely unaware of the sound of two shutters going off, aimed at him.

‘It’s the sunrise, Issei!’

‘It is.’ but, older twin first snaps few more photos of his brother, before directing finder at the horizon. ‘Uwah, it _is_ pretty.’

‘Right?!’ Eichi comes up behind them. ‘It looks totally different than when you view it from the city, even when you get to the bay.’

Because the ocean was the first to get sunrays on itself, vast blue a dark grey on the horizon, beyond even the forest spreading beneath them, not restricted by the tall buildings. The light hits it just right at this very moment, spilling in a golden streak over it, and twins ‘woah’ like one. Shu comes forward to stand next to his unit, and Eichi’s relatives easily surround them from either side.

‘Any resolution for this year?’ Eiko, as always, is the most direct of them all.

‘Get better than before.’ twins chorus that without as much as a stutter, and everybody chuckle.

‘Of course.’ Shu says, while Eichi fondly squeezes his younger unitmates. ‘I think we all want to be like that.’

‘Eh?’ twins look at him.

‘But, Shu, you’re cool enough? And Eichi will become an uncle this year, shouldn’t he focus on that?’ Ichiru asks, prompting something like a mix between a squeal and squeak from both of Horimiya siblings. ‘Ee-chi?’

His unitmate has his hands in front of his face.

‘That’s the first time somebody else has voiced this! I will be an uncle! At twenty six!’

‘Technically twenty seven.’ mutters his mother, but Eiko speaks over her.

‘Then what I am supposed to say?! I will be mother at twenty nine! That’s still before thirty- ah.’ she stops abruptly, before something strange crosses her face.

‘Eiko?’ Dai asks worriedly, but Issei catches a knowing smile on the face of eldest Horimiya lady, and calms down. If the matron of the whole clan was calm, it meant it was nothing bad.

‘Issei, Ichiru.’ Eiko suddenly speaks up. ‘Wanna feel something curious?’

‘Eh?’ they chorus that, but obey the beckoning gesture Eichi’s sister makes, and come to either side of her. ‘What it is?’

‘Get your gloves off.’ she advises, and when they obey, takes one hand each, and lays it on her belly, her jacket unzipped because of the heat she complained about to her mother, and older woman banning her from taking it off completely. ‘You should be able to feel it through my shirt.’

‘W-wha- oh.’ Ichiru looks down at his hand, abandoning his stuttering to stare in wonder.

‘They kick.’ Issei says quietly, but there’s some kind of mystical wonder in his voice.

‘Yep, they’re two cheerful kids.’ Eiko answers. ‘By the way, I’m exposing them to you for some handsomeness vibes. Let them steal as much as they can.’

Ichiru snorts.

‘We can just give it to them, we have enough for the two of us.’ he says, but there’s not even an ounce of boasting in his voice, just some kind of dazed amazement, and completely unguarded wonder in his eyes. Issei nods. Then, he looks up at Eiko.

‘It doesn’t hurt? They don’t hurt you?’

Eiko shakes her head with a smile.

‘It’s just their way of saying „hello, world, we’re here as well”. No mother will hold it against her child.’ explains Rinko, coming behind her daughter. ‘It’s probably not the first time they do it, too, but it was the highest time people other than Eiko were able to feel that greeting.’ she pets her daughter fondly, before pressing a kiss to her cheek. ‘Congratulations, sweetheart.’

‘It’s children that do the job.’ Eiko answers, with an emotional smile. Then, it grows slightly wicked, as she turns to the twins, still looking at her with a mix of wonder and mirth.

‘Think we can allow papa Dai and uncle Eichi to get the greeting too?’ she asks the two, and twins blink, before they catch on the idea, and turn to Eichi as one.

‘I’m good, let Dai appreciate his children first, and let me get over my uncle breakdown, please?’ Eichi says, but it’s not working, as his younger teammates are obviously set on fulfilling Eiko’s indirect request.

When did his sister adopt _his_ children?!

He ends up feeling the tiny bump against his palm, but withdraws soon after, as he notices a familiar shine in Dai’s eye (Shu had it moments before kissing him senseless, so. He knew his sister will be smothered in affection she craved, even without his presence), and influx of absurd emotions overwhelms him, clogging up his throat, and he literally throws himself at the twins, almost causing Issei to drop his camera.

‘Woah-! Eichi!’

‘I’m emotional, I need emotional support Twin Sandwich’ Eichi proclaims before looking up. ‘Shu, c’mere, I need you, too.’

Shu throws a cautious glance other Horimiyas’ way, but he’s not really capable of refusing Eichi, especially since his partner rarely ever asks of anything.

And those puppy eyes really are irresistible.

Horimiya Rinko has over thirty years of marriage experience, and perhaps this is why she knows when she can slowly and quietly withdraw from between two families of her children unseen, and then go to her husband’s side.

They almost touch foreheads, checking photos over the tiny screen, but by now it’s just as comfortable distance between them as any.

She has no idea how her husband managed to capture the picture where she stands perfectly in the middle between the two families, but he somehow did. However, her favorite picture might be the next one, snapped seconds after she came to his side.

Quell, huddled around Eichi, twins pretty much comfortable with leaning over their teammates, and Shu with arms full of the other young men and eyes shining with happiness, even as his hand sneaks up to cradle Eichi’s head on his shoulder, Rinko’s son hunched over to get closer to his team, quite comfortable with affection.

And then, on the other side, Eiko, also cradled by her husband, their hands joined on her belly, Dai’s eyes shining with the same amount of happiness Shu’s did.

Between them, the not-really-first sunrise of the year casting golden reflection over both families, starting anew this year as well.

*

It’s during the recording of Kuberaji two months later that Eichi wonders if it was a good idea to let his family meet Quell, after all.

They’re recording their regular introduction lines, but he can notice all three of his unitmates are slightly more excited and jittery than usual. Shu somehow manages to conceal it, and Issei seems to be better with hiding things behind a smile, but it’s obvious Ichiru is waiting for something.

Against himself, he gets excited too.

‘And now, for the messages from the listeners.’ he says, and that’s where Shu brings out a thick packet of letters. ‘They were handpicked by Shu, so if you worry because your letter was not read out loud, rest assured we’ve got them! We’d love to introduce all of messages, but since there’s so many lovely letters, this program would never end! Just know we get and read all of them!

‘Also, if we read out your nickname wrong, sorry in advance. We’ll try our best.’ Issei adds to his explanation.

‘Shu.’ Ichiru turns to their leader, and Eichi can see twinkle in his eye. ‘I think Eichi should go first.’

‘Eh?’

Well, that was unusual, they normally tried to spread the time evenly, since otherwise it would end up with just him and Ichiru talking. But, with the other two rapidly agreeing with their youngest member, he couldn’t say no, right?

‘Okay, got it! Here we go.’ he looks down at the message. ‘This one is from... Dai-san, thank you very much!’

Normally, he would have realized quicker. If he wasn’t in a work mode, perhaps even right away, but somehow, _somehow_ , he didn’t register it.

‘Everyone in Quell, I’m sorry to use your program for personal reasons and thank you for agreeing to my reckless request.’ he blinks. ‘I just wanted to announce to the whole world, preferably even wider, that Horimiya Eichi is now officially an uncle of two adorable twin girl-eeeh?!’

‘Eichi, congratulations!’ twins chorus, and there is a round of applause in the studio, even outside their recording booth. Eichi can only stare baffled. Shu smiles, gently taking the message out of his frozen hand.

‘It seems Eichi is in a slight,’ twins snicker, ‘shock, so I’ll allow myself to read it to the end, since Dai-san has given us the permission to share it.’

He clears his throat, but the words register with Eichi with delay.

‘-uncle of adorable twin girls. Both the mother and the children are feeling fine. Thank you for accommodating a selfish request of a young parent, and I hope you will welcome the two into Quell fanbase as well. Of course we will, Dai-san.’ Shu says with a smile. ‘Congratulations on becoming a new parent. Twins, eh...’

‘Don’t look at us, oi.’ but, Ichiru huffs it with a smile. Issei adds.

‘I’m sure twins are twice as much problems as normal children, but. Please do your best, both of you. I’m sure your daughters will grow into beautiful, fine people. Since you’ve already given them each other to be by their side, since the start of their lives...’

‘Right! It’s like they will never ever be alone, no matter what will happen, and always have someone by their side to rely on and support them!’ Ichiru adds, before pausing. ‘But, it’s embarrassing to admit it while you look at me like that, so stop it, Issei.’

‘Ichiru might have been the most excited, when this message arrived, and Shu has said producers agreed to include it as a last-minute change.’ Issei says, continuing to look fondly at his brother. It wasn’t like he could hide his expression from his voice. ‘Apparently, Dai-san and Eiko-san even asked everyone in his family to keep quiet about the birth when talking to Eichi, at least until this radio, so all of our listeners are actually experiencing sincere first reaction to Eichi getting to know he’s an uncle for the first time. Speaking of which, congratulations, Eichi. Dai-san, Eiko-san, too.’

‘Right, congratulations!’ Ichiru smirks at Eichi. ‘We’ll help Eichi in shopping for presents. We normally don’t coordinate our clothes, but it might be fun to try that twin coordination thing.’

‘Agreed.’ Issei adds, then sneaks a look at the social media screen. ‘Ah, thank you for all the congratulations. We’re sorry we’re talking so much, Eichi just froze in his place. Shu’s trying to wake him up right now...’

‘But I think we should let him comprehend new information for now, so let’s move onto some songs.’ here, Shu smiles. ‘We had a chance to meet both young parents just this year, and so I’m pretty sure I don’t have to explain why I choose this song. Still, once more, congratulations, you two. Please listen, this is Quell and „Arigatou”.’

*

The radio finishes without much trouble, after Eichi wakes up during the two minute long intermission they made with short version of their song, and still somewhat shakily but finally congratulated his sister on the radio and threatened to call home as soon as his job ends, prompting a lot of amused and fond reactions on the socmed. Thankfully, Yuzuki-san has cleared with both the agency and Eichi’s family any privacy concerns that might have arisen due to the message otherwise, and the whole event ended up just as an impromptu congratulatory session to the young mother and father.

As well as an uncle.

‘Shu, seriously.’ Eichi whines at him, and Shu smiles, sheepish. Eichi was already after a phone call to his mother, who had considered it a great idea and agreed to keep quiet about her new granddaughters until the radio. However, the second Eichi called, she literally flooded him in the details about new additions to the Horimiya-Takeuchi family, as well as Eiko’s state. It resulted in Eichi being unable to complain to her properly.

Twins just hugged Eichi until he started laughing at them, unable to stay mad in a Twin Sandwich, which only left Shu to complain to.

And that sheepish, but also slightly playful and loving smile proved really hard to complain to.

‘We took Eiko-san’s character into consideration.’ his leader explains himself. ‘She’d be delighted to just have the birth announced, but a prank to her beloved brother would definitely also lift her spirits after long childbirth.’

‘You didn’t even have the guarantee she’d be listening...’ Eichi says, almost instantly knowing he’s wrong, when Shu’s smile widened.

‘Actually, Dai-san has took a day off of work to be with her and his daughters, so...’

Eichi just sighs.

‘But, seriously, how-? I’m sure she had a date in March.’

‘Twins are apparently quite often born premature.’ Shu says, and his tone takes on a gentler note. ‘Issei and Ichiru were also like that. According to their letter, that’s where Issei’s health problems came from, remember?’

‘...Oh.’ Eichi blinks. ‘I forgot. I didn’t know it was a regularity for twins...’

‘I’ve also learned that from Issei.’ Shu explains. ‘He apparently started looking into it after New Year.’

Eichi blinks rapidly, before sighing deeply.

‘Can’t you at least allow me to stay mad at you guys for a bit? Instead of drowning in facts that make me want to hug you senseless?’

‘I’m sorry but it’s impossible with your character. You staying mad, I mean.’ Shu answers honestly, and Eichi, however reluctantly, must agree.

And then Shu does his thing.

‘But that’s why I fell in love.’ he says fondly, almost absent-mindedly tucking a stray strand of longer hair against Eichi’s ear, as if they weren’t in one of remote corridors of recording studio, but in their bedroom. Either one. ‘I’m sorry we shocked you on air.’

‘It’s fine already.’ Eichi says, very aware that his face warms up and that it will soon become apparent, even in this shadowed corner... not that Shu wasn’t completely aware of what he was doing.

He was so lucky Eichi fell head over heels for him...

‘But, I still feel guilty.’ oh no, that smile. Eichi was _so_ screwed over. ‘You have a day off tomorrow, right? And both me and twins have only afternoon obligations, so. Want to go shopping together? We can choose those promised presents.’

Shu’s smile widens, but it also has this gentle tinge to it he usually had when talking about twins’ growth, and Eichi suspects his heart might not manage after the next thing he will hear.

‘Judging from your mother’s words, it seems they assume you’re not the only newly made uncle.’ he says softly, and something in Eichi's chest squeezes. Yep, this man was bad for his health.

But so, so precious to his heart.

‘Of course I’m not.’ he reaches out to caress Shu’s face. ‘Girls will have the best uncles in the whole world. Let’s go for that shopping tomorrow. We can eat out, while we’re at it, you can treat us as an apology.’

‘Right.’ Shu’s smile widens slightly. ‘And, if you don’t mind, I’d like to apologize _to you_ properly tonight.’

Seriously.

Bad for his health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comet story Issei talks about was mentioned on the 48-hour Tsukipro stream, that twins were brought to orphanage on a night so bright it didn't need another source of light. I've obviously added the story of a mother leaving them in a hospital, but it was the most likely scenario for them to know they were 'abandoned' children,a nd at the same time, knowing their surname.  
> Also, this story might have been slightly prompted by Hanae Natsuki using any ocassion he gets to fawn over HIS twin daughters. Not that it's a bad thing.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
